


It's Not Me

by wedjateye



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjateye/pseuds/wedjateye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji tries hard to remember Aya. Repost of old fic (2006) from livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Me

“Did you ever have your hair longer? Dyed a bit darker maybe?” Yohji runs his fingers through the red strands, nuzzling his face into the warmth between lean shoulder blades.

“Are you remembering something?”

“No.” Yohji is quick to reply, not wanting to raise false hopes. He can’t imagine what it must be like, praying that your lover will look at you the same way again. He tries not to make this any harder than it must already be. Tries to be as considerate as he can while they form new memories; hoping that their weight will eventually balance the lost past and anchor him firmly in the present.

“Not really. I just get feelings occasionally,” Yohji mumbles, frowning at the annoying band of tension that settles around his skull. He rubs his forehead against sweat slicked skin, trying to get relief and finding, instead, knotted muscles.

“Sorry. Way to ruin a perfectly good afterglow.” Yohji rolls over, disgusted with himself.

“Hey, it’s okay. You have a headache again, don’t you?”

Yohji nods, squeezing his eyes closed as soothing fingers massage lightly at his temples.

“Don’t fret, my love, it’s fine this way. I know everything and I can tell you all the good stuff.”

“I guess,” Yohji agrees. He knows it isn’t true though. He’s seen the look of concentration on his lover’s face whenever he gets close to recalling the tiniest snippet. He recognises the effort – the futile attempt at willing away the block.

Sometimes Yohji almost believes he’s empathic, he senses the feeling so strongly; the longing for a lover just out of reach, mired helplessly in frozen memories. He never gives those thoughts voice. Amnesia is crazy enough.

“Good thing you trust me though. I could mould you into whoever I want you to be.”

Yohji blinks then joins in with the hearty laughter that follows. He’s got to stop thinking about loony bins or he really will end up in one. Thank God he at least has one reference point.

“What would I do without you, Schu?”

“I can only imagine.”

Schuldig looks so pleased that Yohji can’t help but kiss him.


End file.
